Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam
'''Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam '''is a 2010 Disney Channel Original Movie and the sequel to the 2008 film Camp Rock. The film premiered on Disney Channel on September 3, 2010. Plot A year after the events of the previous film, Mitchie Torres returns to Camp Rock for another summer year, along with her friends and her love-interest Shane Grey and his brothers of the rock band "Connect 3" (Nate and Jason). Along the way, she and her mother Connie notice that a new camp, Camp Star, has opened across the lake. Mitchie and her friends also notice that there are fewer campers than last year, and attempt to lift everyone's spirits at the Opening Jam ("Brand New Day"). Camp Star sends parachutes to Camp Rock with chocolates and marshmallows, inviting them to a bonfire at their camp, but Brown Cesario is less than enthusiastic, as Camp Star's director is Axel Turner, whom he once kicked out of his rock band, the "Wet Crows". Mitchie and the rest of the campers arrive at Camp Star, which seems to be much more flashy and sophisticated than Camp Rock. The bonfire starts and Luke Williams from Camp Star performs with several backup dancers ("Fire"). As the song ends, Dana Turner's bracelet flies from her hand and hits Nate Grey in the eye. Nate returns it after the bonfire and the two instantly feel a connection. Axel then offers the Camp Rock counsellors jobs at Camp Star, doubling their salary, and encourages the Camp Rock campers to move to Camp Star. Very few campers switch, including Tess Tyler, but many counsellors move to Camp Star. Left with no staff, Brown decides to close Camp Rock, but Mitchie persuades everyone to not give up, and she and her friends take on the newly vacant counselling roles ("Can't Back Down"). Although things are tough at first, Mitchie and the rest of the counsellors settle into their roles, and become determined to save the samp. They revisit Camp Star, and the two camps face off ("It's On"). Axel sees the showdown and suggests a televised competition game show between the two camps for Camp Wars; Mitchie is reluctant at first, but eventually agrees after some persuasion from her friends, realising it could gain Camp Rock the publicity it needs to stay open. However, Brown is angry, and tells Connie that he thinks that the competition is a trap in order for Axel to get back at him. Overhearing their conversation, Mitchie pours herself into making sure that they win the game, which frustrates Shane, who has only returned to Camp Rock in order to spend more time with her ("Wouldn't Change a Thing"). The next day, Mitchie wakes up to find everyone rehearsing for Camp Wars, thanks to Shane. He and his brothers motivate everyone to work harder ("Heart and Soul"). Mitchie and Shane then spend the day together ("You're My Favorite Song"), but Nate has trouble trying to tell Dana how he feels. He decides to sing instead and goes to Camp Star to serenade her ("Introducing Me"), gaining her affection, before being caught by Axel, who is her father. Later that night, Jason Grey and the junior campers sneak into Camp Star, and spy on Luke and Tess performing. As the night of Camp Wars begins and Camp Star deliver a slick, stylist peformance ("Tear It Down"); Brown finds out that Axel has been encouraging the public to vote for Camp Star through text messaging. All the members of Camp Rock then perform together, accompanied by a video montage of their summer ("What We Came Here For"), but Camp Star ends up winning Camp Wars. Back at Camp Rock, everyone gathers at the bonfire for one last night ("This Is Our Song") before leaving, but many members of Camp Star, including Tess and Dana come to join Camp Rock, ensuring they have enough campers to continue for another summer. Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas as Shane Grey *Nick Jonas as Nate Grey *Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loyer *Jordan Francis as Barron James *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cesario *Daniel Kash as Axel Turner *Matthew "Mdot" Finley as Luke Williams *Meaghan Martin as Tess Tyler *Chloe Bridges as Dana Turner *Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Torres *Frankie Jonas as Trevor Kendall *Arisa Cox as Georgina Farlow *Robert "Big Rob" Feggans as Olivia (Bus Driver) Production Filming The film was shot in Toronto, Ontario, from September 3, 2009 to October 16, 2009, filming the scenes at the French River, Camp Kilcoo, The Kingbridge Centre and Earl Bales Park. Soundtrack See Also: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (Soundtrack) Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 40% based on 5 reviews and an average of 6.1/10. Some critics said that the film is the dance version of High School Musical and it did not compare to the previous film. Jennifer Armstrong from Entertainment Weekly enjoyed the film and called the performance of Demi Lovato, "dependently appealing". Ratings The film garnered 7.9 million viewers on its premiere night, behind the predecessor's 8.9 million. However, it became the most watched cable television of the week, as well as the number 1 scripted cable television. Home Media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010 in the United States and Canada and was later available in worldwide. The film also includes the Extended Edition, the special feature Rock Along Edition and the Combo Pack, all available in DVD. Video Game A video game based on the film, Disney's Camp Rock: The Final Jam, was developed and published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was released in North America on August 31, 2010, in Europe on September 17, 2010, and in Australia on September 30, 2010. Awards and Nominations Category:Camp Rock Category:Films Category:2010 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies